the_house_of_anubisfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:PEDDIETILTHEWORLDENDS/HOA S4 FANFICTION EP18
I'M BACK!!!! HOUSE OF HOSPITAL PATRICIA - No! *runs to Eddie* You said that nothing is going to happen to him! SETH - I'm a god. I lie. Now, goodbye, and thank you, Patricia! *disappears* PATRICIA - Eddie... I'm so so sorry, I didn't mean this to you.. *calls an ambulance* EDDIE - Yacker.. PATRICIA - Don't talk. Ambulance is on its way. EDDIE - *Falls unconcious*(sorry, don't know the spelling :() PATRICIA - Eddie! (ANUBIS HOUSE) TRUDY - Alfie, stop eating, you're gonna choke on it! ALFIE - *CHEWING* But it's delicious this way! PATRICIA - Trudy, Eddie's hurt! TRUDY - What? PATRICIA - I'm not kidding, Eddie's hurt! I called an ambulance, they took Eddie. TRUDY - OK, sweetie, calm down. But what happened? PATRICIA - Umm.... He... Fell.. TRUDY - Down what? PATRICIA - Something...... Large. TRUDY - But.. PATRICIA - It's not that important now, is it? When can I see him? TRUDY - I'm not sure. Let me think about it, OK? PATRICIA - Fine... (SCHOOL) MRS BINS - Patricia, are you listening to me? PATRICIA - Um... What? MRS BINS - What's wrong? PATRICIA - I...*runs out* KT - I'm gonna go and check on her, OK?*runs after* MRS BINS - I guess that's class dismissed then. (GIRL'S BATHROOM) KT - What's wrong? PATRICIA - Nothing, it's just.. I can't just sit her and do NOTHING, while Eddie's in the hospital. It basecly makes me a bad girlfriend. KT - Come on, yo know that's not true. He thinks you're an awesome girlfriend, and, in my opinion, I can't imagine him with a girl that's not you. PATRICIA - Yeah.. I.. I just want to see him.. KT - OK, tell you what, you go to the hospital tonight, and I'm gonna cover up for you. PATRICIA - You'd really do that for me? KT - Sure. I mean, what are friends for. PATRICIA - Umm.. Thanks.. (HOSPITAL) EDDIE - *playing video games* PATRICIA - Hiya, Weasel EDDIE - Hey, Yacker. PATRICIA - So, how are you? EDDIE - *shows a broken leg* My leg hurts. PATRICIA - Oh yeah, which one? EDDIE - Cute. PATRICIA - Look, Eddie, I'm really sorry.. EDDIE - Stop saying that. You wanted to protect me, I appreciate it. PATRICIA - So, you're really not mad at me? EDDIE - No.... Well...... No...... PATRICIA - When will you get out of here? EDDIE - Aww, already miss me? Of course you do. PATRICIA - Don't make me break your other leg, Edison. EDDIE - *laughs* PATRICIA - I'm serious! EDDIE - I don't know.. PATRICIA - Eddie.. EDDIE - You better not be apologizing AGAIN! PATRICIA - No... It's just.... What are we going to do about.. *whispers* Seth? EDDIE - I have absolutely no idea... *DINNER* TRUDY - Where's Patricia? KT - Ummm, she's witth her.... Mom. TRUDY - Her mom? Why? KT - 'Cause.... It's her mom's birthday! TRUDY - Really? Well, she should've come to me first.. OK, when will she be back? KT - Ummm.. I'm not sure... *HOSPITAL* PATRICIA - K, I have to go now.. Later. EDDIE - I'll get some sleep... *EDDIE'S DREAM* SETH - Well, have you seen how powerful I am? EDDIE - What do you want? SETH - Oh, I have a long list.. First, bring me two humans. EDDIE - Who? SETH - Chosen One and Chosen Two. TA DAAA!!! HOW WAS IT? PLEASE COMMENT! SIBUNA! Category:Blog posts